


Because In Your Eyes I Would Like To Stay

by Sweetysweetssugarytreats



Category: Gintama
Genre: A little bit of angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friendship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Joui 4, Joui War, Love, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetysweetssugarytreats/pseuds/Sweetysweetssugarytreats
Summary: Takasugi didn't think he was one for romance, he didn't think anyone in the situation they were in would be, but he couldn't deny that he liked, loved, kissing Katsura. He liked their slow moments when it felt like nothing in the world could ever disrupt their peace and he liked how Katsura's smile tasted best right in those stolen fragments of quiet....Or these are all the missing moments that I wish would have happened during the Joui Era.





	Because In Your Eyes I Would Like To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I decided to take this from my other story and just have a place where to write exclusively about a bunch of moments between the Joui 4 and Takasugi and Katsura. 
> 
> Even if it's set during the war I promise there will be at least 95% of fluff on this. I know it was a very dark period for them and I read a lot of amazing stories describing it from the author's point of view, but I honestly wanted to write about something lighter and soft, so I decided to do this. Basically I needed fluff. And I live for soft TakaZura.
> 
> The updates are going to be very irregular, I have no idea when I will be able to write about them but I'm going to try my best. And english isn't my first language, so sorry in advance for any mistakes you may find.

 

 

The day was a cold one.

Well, of course it was, winter had come and snow had fallen all around them. For a week there had not been any attacks, which meant they had not lost any men. They had been able to go in a town nearby and even stock up on more food. Their time was divided between training the new recruits and finding a safe place to stay where the amanto couldn't track them down. And at least for now they had. It was just outside a small village where they had found a few uninhabited houses, the owners had probably left to find somewhere safer.

Now it was one of those rare moments where peace reigned. Everything felt quiet and for once there was no red in sight, only a cloak of white surrounding wherever their eyes landed. And somehow it felt just like when they had been little.

The place had a feeling to it, it reminded them of something innocent. Pure.

Gintoki was the first to arrive at the designated spot with a few members of the Joui.

"I was first! I win!" He announced with a smirk.

"This isn't a competition. And if it was I would win since I was the first to discover this place." 

The light haired samurai turned around at the sound of that voice, low and a little annoyed. It was none other than Takasugi Shinsuke, followed by the Kihetai.

The light haired samurai grinned at his friend. "Oh, please! I have found countless of places like this, Shortsuke."

A vein appeared on Takasugi's forehead. "You might have, but we were attacked every time. And do I have to remind you who chased all our enemies away, sugar addict?" He bit back with a smirk.

Gintoki's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "You weren't the only one who did the work! And I won more times than you!"

"That's not true! I-"

"Children, please! Let's leave the discussions for later. We have more important matters to focus on right now." It was Katsura who had spoken this time, he had arrived just then and found his companions bickering, as usual.

"Who are you to call us children? You're a child yourself!"

"Oi Zura, where are your men?"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" Zura ignored Gintoki's comment in favour of correcting Takasugi. "They will be here soon, some of them are still resting at the village and others have gone to collect more provisions."

Takasugi nodded his head at the explanation, giving Katsura what resembled half a smile. It was enough to make his heart beat irregularly. Katsura could only nod back at him, not wanting his friend to know the impact he had on him, but by the glint behind his eyes Takasugi already knew. He was going to say something but Gintoki beat him to it.

"Oi, idiots. Where's the other idiot?" The boy with silver hair asked, a pinky in his ear and a slight smirk on his face directed at Zura. He really didn't care where Sakamoto was, the airhead always found his way back anyway. He had simply wanted to interrupt them and make sure that Zura knew his smirk said: 'I know what's going on inside your head right now.' 

Katsura rolled his eyes, reading Gintoki perfectly and turning away. His cheeks were growing pink only because of the cold. There wasn't any other reason behind it, really.

Meanwhile Takasugi was oblivious to their exchange. Gintoki was convinced that when Katsura was near him Takasugi stopped thinking about anything else. He could anticipate an enemy attack days before it even occurred. He could fight relentlessly without a pause. But he didn't even notice Gintoki and Sakamoto making fun of them or trying to leave the two alone as much as they could. And the same could be said about Katsura when Takasugi was involved in anything.

And they said Gintoki was the thick headed one of the group, yeah, right.

"Ahahahahaahah!"

A booming laughter could be heard throughout the small forest as footsteps approached them.

Suddenly Sakamoto popped up from behind some trees. "Ahaha, I have a funny story to tell you guys! I was following Zura here-"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!"

"-when suddenly..." Sakamoto gasped to give more suspense to his story. "I got lost!" And he was back to his laughing self. "Ahahah, how funny is that!"

And they also dared to call Gintoki the idiot of the group?

"The only funny thing here is how you are still alive without a brain when your head is obviously empty." The silver haired boy uttered nonchalantly, finally pulling his finger out of his ear and wiping it on the shoulder of someone passing nearby, who looked at him a little strangely but continued with what he was doing after he hadn't noticed anything.

"Ahahah, that's not really funny Kintoki! Sakamoto exclaimed as he laughed.

"Then why are you laughing?" Gintoki interjected.

"But I understand, you tried your best, ahahah!" Sakamoto continued, ignoring him.

"Oi! That was funnier than you will ever be in your entire life! And I told you a million times to not call me that!" He replied in annoyance.

"Why don't you want to be called by your name, Kintoki?" The boy with fuzzy curls asked genuinely surprised.

"That's not my name you moron! My name is Gintoki!" Gintoki corrected for the... actually he had lost count how many times he had corrected him.

Sakamoto blinked. "That's what I said."

"No, it isn't!"

"Stop it, you two. We should be helping the others right now, not bicker between ourselves." Katsura intervened, as always he was the most responsible of the group.

But Gintoki wasn't.

"You know what? I think we deserve a little break. We've been fighting non-stop for... I lost count of how many days passed, but still, a lot. Let's just wind down for some time."

Katsura sighed. "We can't allow ourselves that. There are still so many things to take care of and we have to make sure the perimeter is safe, not to mention the-"

"Ahahah, relax Zura! You think way too much." Sakamoto cut in happily as he went to Takasugi and put an arm around him. "We should do whatever Kintoki says, right Shinsuke?"

"Don't touch me." Takasugi said in a monotone. "And if he thinks too much then you don't think at all." He retorted, although he didn't do anything to move the other. If he really had not wanted to be touched he would have probably slashed Sakamoto's arm by then, which meant he didn't really mind.

The friendship between the four of them was questionable at times, but it was still a strong bond nonetheless.

Gintoki would never tell the three of them that he imagined this was what it would be like to have brothers. Stupid ones, maybe, but for him it was more than he could have ever hoped for.

"I agree with Bakasugi on this, you don't think at all Tatsuma. Lucky for you I'm here to save the situation, as always. You can thank me with all the sweets you have." Gintoki took part in the conversation with a smug grin. 

"You know you actually put us in danger more than the amanto, don't you, Kintoki?" Takasugi made sure to emphasize the nickname Sakamoto always used, knowing it would get on his nerves. "And you can put all of your sweets up your a-"

"Ahahahah, guys come on! Let's not fight, we're all friends here!" Sakamoto cut in with joyous laughter.

The two of them turned their heads the other way at their friend's words, though they didn't deny his statement.

Katsura sighed again, maybe Gintoki was right, they needed a break. Lately it felt like they were all more than a little tense and it had been far too long since they had been in each other's company, this would probably do them good. Katsura knew he would still feel guilty afterwards so he decided he would keep watch that night, but for now he would follow them along.

"Alright then." Everyone turned to him and Katsura sighed once again before nodding. "Let's do what Gintoki says."

Gintoki grinned, Sakamoto laughed and Takasugi had that little half-smirk that made his stomach do a backflip.

"Let's play a game!" Gintoki proposed enthusiastically.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

Gintoki had told them they would play hide and seek, but the rules were a little different. He would be the seeker and the others would hide, but if they were found he would hit them with a snowball and demand they do something he asked for the whole day. The three bet it would have something to do with sugar. However if they arrived at the 'victory spot' before him then they would ask Gintoki to do something for them.

"It's going to be hard to find you Takasugi, you're so short even now I can't see you." Gintoki mocked him as he pretended to look around for his friend, feeling smug.

"Not as hard as it's going to be for you to count. What comes after three, you know it's four, right?" Takasugi's expression reflected Gintoki's satisfied look from mere seconds before.

It had happened just one time, when Gintoki had been assigned to count the men after a mission they had finished. And he had been tired that day, he hadn't slept and had lost some blood during one of the fights. So it had been a little surprising, but not really, when Gintoki had arrived at 33 in the count and jumped to 36. And Takasugi being Takasugi hadn't let him live it down, immediately noticing the small mistake and not making him forget it for the whole week after that. Let's be honest, if the positions had been reversed Gintoki would have done the same.

Now Takasugi was smirking, Sakamoto was trying to hide his snickering, and failing miserably, and Katsura was the only impassive one.

"Oi Tatsuma! If I find you first you're going to carry me on your back for two weeks!" Gintoki threatened him.

"Haaah? W-Why me?" Sakamoto asked in disbelief. "It was Shinsuke who said that!" He then pointed at the dark haired teen beside him.

"I'm going to do something worse to him but you were laughing just now! I saw you!" The boy with silver curls accused him.

"T-That's not true! I-I was whistling." Sakamoto lied smoothly (not at all) as he closed his mouth and started to blow. His cheeks puffed up and his face started changing colour because he wasn't breathing anymore. And not a single sound was leaving his mouth. 

Katsura shook and Takasugi rolled his eyes.

"See?" Sakamoto looked at Gintoki as if what he had just done proved his alibi.

It didn't.

"Are you kidding me?"

After that they decided to just start the game.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

When Gintoki started counting Takasugi whispered a quiet "follow me" to Katsura.

The problem was that Sakamoto had heard too, thinking the other boy had also spoken with him, so the three of them were now hiding behind a snowy bush.

"This is so exciting! I haven't played hide and seek since I was a kid!" Sakamoto whisper-yelled, he really did look enthusiastic about the game.

They were in the middle of a war, everyone had had to grow up fast and carry the burden on their shoulders, and no one ever complained about it, even if it was a heavy weight to keep inside. But it was so good to simply breathe and exist and have some fun for even just a few minutes. In that moment Sakamoto looked as young as he should be and Katsura liked to see the innocence on his face. He hoped it wouldn't be wiped away.

They heard footsteps in the distance. Gintoki was getting closer and he was shouting too.

"Wherever you are I'm coming! And if I find you I'm going to make all of you cook for me for the next two weeks! Especially you Tatsuma!" Because everyone knew that Tatsuma was good at cooking and Gintoki was good at eating.

The three of them tried to see through the thick foliage if their friend was anywhere close, but all they could see was white.

"Ahahah shoot! I don't want to do the chores for him for him, ahahah! And when Kintoki explained the rules he had said the punishment would only last a day, why is it two whole weeks now?!" Sakamoto complained in horror, even though he was still laughing. Then he turned towards his two companions with an almost serious expression on his face. "Kintoki is so good at this because he's dressed all in white! I bet he does it on purpose. He always wears white clothes during the year to not draw any attention as he waits for the winter to come, then bam! He strikes at hide and seek! What a clever strategy, hahahahahah!"

Takasugi and Katsura looked at each other and then at Sakamoto again. They didn't really think that was the reason why Gintoki dressed in white, but he was free to believe in everything he wanted to. "If you say so." They answered at the same time.

"Ahah, listen guys, I have a strategy of my own!" Sakamoto resumed the explanation of his plan. "It's better if we go our separate ways now, there will be less chances for Kintoki to find us! And if I get caught I want you to know that I... " His eyes were shining as he looked at them, almost as if he was never going to see them again. "...I love you." 

"I don't." Takasugi deadpanned.

"I'm taking your sunglasses." Katsura answered in a flat tone.

He was referring to the pair Tatsuma had taken a few weeks back when he had infiltrated in one of their enemy's abandoned ships and had found them lying around. Now he kept the shades in a hidden place and looked after them almost with jealousy. Zura had seen the sunglasses once and thought they would look good on him, sooner or later he might steal them.  

Sakamoto simply laughed, then bid his goodbye and went in search of another shelter.

Takasugi sighed, they were finally alone.

Between the fights, the training and organizing everyone's schedule he hadn't really been able to be with Katsura as much as he wanted. He had only seen him on very few occasions, mostly when he got injured and needed to be patched up since Zura was one of the best in the med team.

They heard some footsteps in the distance once again and Takasugi didn't want to risk it this time, so he simply took Katsura's hand in his and started running away. It felt good, only the touch of his hand was enough to send jolts of electricity through Takasugi's body. While Katsura was feeling more dizzy now than when he fought, his heart was beating uncontrollably fast.

After a few minutes they finally arrived in a deserted place. In front of them a huge oak tree extended and Takasugi decided it was the best spot for hiding, Gintoki wouldn't find them here. Once they were behind it, in a spur of the moment decision, he took Katsura by the shoulders and pinned him against the trunk. The ground beneath wasn't stable and Katsura's feet sank in the snow while Takasugi was unaffected, thus making him taller than Katsura by maybe an inch.

They were close now. Takasugi gifted him with a full grin this time.

Katsura liked Takasugi's grin.

He had liked it since they were children, but now that they were in their teenage years it had lost the brattiness quality to it, instead blooming with Takasugi in the adult he was becoming. At times Katsura could still see that child, especially when he and Gintoki bickered or when he was genuinely having fun for a change, but otherwise Takasugi was becoming a fine man. He was handsome, very much so. His face was symmetrical, he had high cheekbones, pink, full lips, dark eyebrows and his eyes- his beautiful, green eyes that kept Katsura wide awake at night just by thinking about them or that he dreamed of when he finally fell asleep.

Katsura's breath became slightly more laboured, his heart pounding wildly in his chest because Takasugi was so close he could feel his warmth.

He shivered.

"What's wrong Zura? Are you cold?" Takasugi asked in a whisper. His voice was calm and composed, the complete opposite of what was going on inside Katsura's head.

It wasn't the cold he was shivering from.

"...Yes." He answered instead. He didn't even care to correct Takasugi at this point, the nickname didn't sound bad coming from his lips. It didn't sound bad at all.

The other boy took a step forward, the heat of their bodies radiating off of each other. Takasugi searched Katsura's eyes for any sign of hesitation, but found none. What he found was a deep emotion buried beneath. And longing. Mirroring his own.

And he thought Katsura must really have no idea how breathtaking he was right then. 

He took another little step forward, erasing the distance between them now, their bodies almost coming in contact, and Katsura let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"Do you want me to warm you up?" The whisper wasn't as innocent as Takasugi's tone suggested, not with the way his eyes were twirling with mischievousness.

Even so Takasugi's voice did sound slightly concerned, as if he had been thinking the cold might be really getting to him and it warmed Katsura's heart. But it was also enough to make his knees buckle. Fortunately for him the other teen was there to catch him, wrapping his arm securely around Katsura's waist.

"Careful there, wouldn't want Gintoki to find us because of the noise..." 

Something told him that Takasugi didn't really care about the game anymore.

The change in position had Katsura now fully pressed against the trunk and Takasugi almost fully pressed against him, with his arm still around his middle. Katsura's feet had slipped more, this resulting in Takasugi becoming even taller, and his lips were now near Katsura's ear.

"You're still shivering... Kotarou." 

A violent shudder shot down Katsura's spine.

Takasugi knew, he knew the effect he had on him. He knew what it did to Katsura when he called him by his first name. Especially now, when they were alone, standing against a tree, playing a childish game and with Takasugi's warm breath ghosting over his face. Katsura could only shut his eyes tightly in answer to the boy's words. Takasugi's quiet chuckle filled his ears and Katsura thought he wouldn't mind letting himself be embarrassed for the rest of his days if he heard the sweet melody leave the other boy's vocal chords every time. It was quickly becoming his favourite sound.

Takasugi got even closer, but he did so slowly. He breathed in the scent that was simply Katsura, it didn't matter how much they fought, how bloodied they were or how much they walked, Katsura always, always smelt good, clean, wonderful. The boy with dark and long hair had a sweet scent, something that reminded Takasugi of honey, spring and warmth, he really didn't know how to describe it otherwise. He had always thought his friend was a bit of a clean freak but he supposed in these kinds of situations it came in handy, and frankly he was filled with fondness every time he saw the other doing anything to keep himself and the rest of them free of any dirt. 

He brushed his lips against the now shorter boy's cheek, making Katsura inhale sharply at the action. His face was so soft, it was burning under his lips and Takasugi felt a little proud that he could make the boy before him have this kind of reaction. And only when he was with him did Katsura let himself fall apart, it was addicting. He pressed his lips more firmly in the same spot, giving Katsura's cheek a chaste but lingering kiss.

Takasugi didn't think he was one for romance, he didn't think anyone in the situation they were in would be, but he couldn't deny that he liked, loved, kissing Katsura. He liked their slow moments when it felt like nothing in the world could ever disrupt their peace and he liked how Katsura's smile tasted best right in those stolen fragments of quiet. He moved an inch away, wanting to see the other's expression.

Katsura slowly opened his eyes after feeling Takasugi's lips leave his face. It wasn't the first time Takasugi kissed him, of course it wasn't, but it still felt as if it was and now his heart was going off like one of his bombs and a little zoo had taken place inside his stomach. He blinked his eyes one, two times before looking shyly through his lashes at the boy in front him. Takasugi wasn't smirking, instead there was a small, real smile on his lips and it was so rare it made it all the more beautiful.

"...So beautiful." Katsura didn't notice he was saying the last part out loud until the last syllable left his lips.

He immediately ducked his head down, finding shelter in Takasugi's shoulder and deciding in that moment that he never wanted to show his face ever again. Katsura could have died from the embarrassment right then, it was too much. He hoped Takasugi wouldn't get mad at the compliment. Rationally he knew that wouldn't happen, but nothing felt rational in his brain when he was with Takasugi. He just felt like a puddle of nervous feelings attached together by green orbs and white teeth peeking out of plump lips, because at times it felt like Takasugi was the only one keeping his heart from bleeding out everything he felt and more.

Takasugi was shocked at the words. Even as Katsura hid his face in his shoulder he couldn't move. He didn't think of himself as beautiful, the complete opposite actually. He thought he was ugly, a monster, a horrible person and he didn't get why Katsura had chosen him, and he probably never would. But he felt so damn lucky, so happy to have Katsura in his life. He was his reason to wake up and fight and survive every day.

But when he was with him he didn't just survive, he felt alive. 

Takasugi took a step back and released his hold for a moment, making Katsura settle against him more snugly as he wrapped both his arms around him.

"You are the one who is beautiful."

Katsura's grip on Takasugi tightened, his hands clutching at his clothed back, not expecting to hear the words from anyone in his life, let alone Takasugi.

"It's not true... Shinsuke." Katsura denied as he felt his face burn. He liked how the name rolled off his tongue, if he could he would repeat it every second of his life, never getting tired of it. Of him.

Takasugi furrowed his brows. "But it is. You are." He didn't leave any room for arguments, not when it came to matters like these. "Beautiful." The whisper left him as he touched his lips to the top of Katsura's head, his long hair felt smooth against his mouth. "So fucking gorgeous." Takasugi continued, this time kissing Katsura's pale forehead that was showing from his shoulder.

Takasugi could feel his heart beating wildly. Or maybe it was Katsura's?

"...You feel like you are mine right now." The boy with green eyes suddenly murmured as he lifted his lover's face from his shoulder, kissing his other cheek softly as he hummed. "Are you?"

Katsura's eyes were burning. "I..." He forgot how to speak and everything else that wasn't Takasugi Shinsuke.

Takasugi smiled a little as he kissed the tip of his nose.

The childish gesture sent Katsura into a whirlwind of emotions, with his heart swelling painfully.

"Are you mine, Kotarou?" 

It was the quietest murmur until then but Katsura felt blown away by how loud the words sounded in his ears. He looked up at the young, handsome boy in front of him, his emerald eyes pulling him in another dimension completely, where deaths weren't caused by anything but nature, no blood could be seen and people lived together and peacefully. And then there was the two of them. The perfect life he could never reach but still be able to dream of.

"Yes." This time his voice didn't waver with hesitation as his hands pulled Takasugi more towards himself. "I'm yours Shinsuke." 

Takasugi smiled that beautiful smile of his again and leaned down, his forehead touching Katsura's. "Perfect in every way... and you're mine." Takasugi was closing the remaining distance between them.

"I'm yours..." Katsura confirmed quietly as his eyelids fluttered. "...forever."

As if to seal the oath he finally connected their lips in a kiss.

The kiss in itself was slow, as if they had all the time in the world, and right now they did. One of Takasugi's hands went to his lover's face, caressing him. Katsura thought that not even the inside of a rose could compare as his breath hitched in his throat at the softness of the other boy's lips while their mouths allowed them to feel each other, taste each other, the slow caresses enough to make Katsura feel weak and powerful at the same time. His heart felt too full in that moment and it hurt, but in a good way. And Katsura had never known pain wasn't always painful, he had found out only after developing these feelings for his best friend and now lover. The brush of their lips continued unhurried, the opposite of the pace of their hearts.

Takasugi thought this was the best feeling in the world, kissing Katsura felt as natural as breathing and he would die without his oxygen. He pulled on Katsura's full, lower lip one last time before breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together once again.

And he started laughing quietly.

Katsura was still out of it, fireworks going off in his head and lighting up his heart. Takasugi brushed his knuckles down Katsura's cheek gently, something that never ceased to amaze him. When they were together Takasugi was always gentle with him, on the battlefield he gave his all and slashed his enemies with force and precision and eyes lit on fire. But when they were together Takasugi never hurt him, he was never rough, or violent, or anything of the sort. Instead he was sweet and caring -and lovable and it made Katsura's eyes sting with emotion because he had been so lucky to have found this soul inside this cruel world.

Takasugi's gentle touch left Katsura wanting for more even before he was close. He had never felt this way. It was dangerous, he knew it was, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling. Not with Takasugi.

Katsura couldn't help it because he was completely and irrevocably in love with him.

He finally looked at Takasugi with a confused expression at his apparent amusement, hoping that would be enough to make the other boy explain why he was laughing. The now taller male stopped his chuckles and pecked the corner of his lover's mouth before grinning.

"Who said that hide and seek wasn't fun?"

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

[Warm me up with your lips](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JigjU373SKY)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was the song I was listening to while writing the chapter and it's where the title comes from.


End file.
